


Unraveled

by TheCourtSorcerer



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Already Together, Anime, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mephisto Pheles is losing his mind, Mephisto is just a tease, Not Manga-Compliant, Okumura Yukio (mentioned) - Freeform, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Primarily Amaimon/Rin, Rated M, Rin doesn't understand what's such a big deal, Rin is a tease, Rin is literally oblivious, Sexual Content, Smut, So is Amaimon, Tail Kink, Temptation, There is still Mephisto/Rin though, Unintentional Teasing, and likes to watch, this is the first even remotely sexual thing i've written in such a long time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCourtSorcerer/pseuds/TheCourtSorcerer
Summary: To have to watch the fluffy black fur flick, back and forth…back and forth… Oh, it was so hypnotizing, teasing. It was like he was just begging for someone to grab it!Rin was completely oblivious to this, though, of course.
Relationships: Amaimon/Okumura Rin, Amaimon/Okumura Rin/Mephisto Pheles, Okumura Rin/Mephisto Pheles
Comments: 10
Kudos: 167
Collections: Blue Exorcist





	Unraveled

**Author's Note:**

> Just your typical reminder that I am I fan of the anime, and have not read the manga, so while this is set after Yukio's demonic traits come into play, this is not manga-compliant as I literally know nothing about the manga besides the names of a few characters. Though, I guess none of that really matters for this fic because it's well... You read the tags. 
> 
> (All characters are aged-up appropriately.)
> 
> Enjoy!

Rin thought he was polite—most of the time. He never paid attention when Yukio told him he should keep his tail away, hidden, like his own. He also never paid attention when Mephisto told him it was ‘ungentlemanly’ to have his tail out like that. He didn’t think it mattered. He didn’t get _why_ it mattered. He didn’t realize how _unbelievably frustrating_ it was for a certain candy-loving demon, who watched over him from afar.

To have to watch the fluffy black fur flick, back and forth…back and forth… Oh, it was so hypnotizing, _teasing_. It was like he was just begging for someone to grab it!

Rin was completely oblivious to this, though, of course.

Over time, it became a bother to not only the Earth King, but to the eldest of them as well. Mephisto felt he was going to drive himself mad, watching that tail sway slowly, as if tempting those around him, for more reason than one. For starters, it was so ridiculously inappropriate! For a demon of his status—that tail should never be in sight of another’s eyes (outside of specific circumstances). Rin didn’t seem to get this, though, no matter how often he tried to explain to the younger demon, Rin _just_ _didn’t get it_. And the brothers felt about ready to go insane over their lovers’ ignorance.

The younger spawn of Satan had the demon kings coming unraveled and didn’t even know it. It was at this point they realized, something needed to be done about their dear demon prince. And _that_ was why Rin currently, clueless as ever, stood in Mephisto’s office, tail swaying slowly behind himself—just sweeping the floor as it did.

“Rin, my dear, we need to have a chat,” Mephisto hummed, forcing himself to tear his eyes away from the tempting tail in favor of meeting the younger’s eyes.

“Um… Okay?” Rin crossed his arms in confusion, his tail giving an extra little flick as if to emphasize his current feeling, “What about?”

Mephisto took a deep breath, managing to keep his composure. “Your tail.”

“Oh my—this again, really?” Rin groaned loudly, not noticing the eyes glued on him from the shadowed corner of the room, “Yukio is already on my ass about not doing the work he gives me, and you seriously just pulled me out of his class to talk me about… My tail. Again.”

When Mephisto simply nodded, Rin groaned again.

“Why don’t you get that I _don’t care_ if people see it? It’s literally not even that big of a deal! It’s uncomfortable to keep it tucked away all the time, y’know,” he huffs, getting a sigh from the older.

“Yes, Rin, I do know, in fact,” Mephisto told him, rubbing the bridge of his nose, “But I am a gentleman, as you should be as well. A demon of your status should _not_ have such a… vulnerable… part of them constantly exposed to anyone who has eyes. Surely even _you_ understand this. For goodness sake, even _Amaimon_ understands this.”

Rin just rolls his eyes at the comparison. He didn’t really have an issue with Amaimon anymore, not after the whole Satan-possessed-my-brother thing. His rivalry with Amaimon seemed petty compared to that whole catastrophe, so he managed to mend things and become civil with the demon king, and soon after began a relationship with him (much to his twin’s displeasure), only to then find out he was actually Mephisto’s younger brother when they added him into the picture. That, definitely explained a lot. Still, he didn’t take to well to being compared to him in matters of politeness.

“I just don’t see what the big deal is! It’s _just a tail_ ,” Rin sounded annoyed at their conversation already, but Mephisto was stuck on his words. Just a tail… Oh, dear Rin, he had no idea… “You’re just being dramatic, what’s the harm?”

A devilish smirk danced across Mephisto’s lips at the question. “What’s the harm?” He hummed, repeating Rin, “How about when Amaimon decided to give it a nice tug at the amusement park?”

Oh, of course he knew about that. Amaimon probably told him all about how Rin shrieked.

“That was a one-time thing, and it really hurt—by the way, he still hasn’t apologized,” The younger pointed out with a frown, “but, seriously, what are the odds of that happening again?”

He failed to notice Amaimon slowly creeping up on him from the back, and his question was quickly answered with a shrill shriek as he felt a sharp yank on the sensitive appendage. When it was released, he spun around to face Amaimon, who put on a face of innocence immediately.

“What the hell, Amaimon?!” Rin exclaimed, his pained tail flicking furiously in betrayal behind himself. He didn’t notice Mephisto’s eyes following its every erratic move, too focused on the demon king kneeling in front of him.

Amaimon simply shrugged in response. “It was there, you asked what the odds were. The odds were high.”

Rin growled at him at the answer, clearly frustrated.

Then, suddenly, a voice behind the two brought him back to his senses.

“You know, Rin, it isn’t only pain you should be worried about,” Mephisto spoke calmly, slowly getting up from his seat at his desk and walking to Rin so he stood right behind him. “A demon’s tail is _very_ sensitive… If you leave it out, swaying and flicking about everywhere you go, a bigger demon may just swoop in and take advantage of the opportunity.”

Rin made a confused face, back to Mephisto still. “What do you mean?” He glanced back over his shoulder at Mephisto, the dangerous look in his eyes making him suddenly nervous.

“I mean…” Mephisto begins in a murmur, leaning in until his lips were by Rin’s ear, “You’re a _ruthless_ little tease… And I’m not sure how much more we can stand it…”

Rin felt his face begin to heat up at the close proximity of the older demon. He opened his mouth to question further, but the words got caught in his throat, letting only a startled gasp out in their place as a strange shiver ran through him. He felt his tail trying to flick around frantically, but it was being held in place by something—which he realized quickly was in fact, Mephisto’s hand, when it slowly stroked up soft fur.

The action sent a wave of bliss through him, and he inhaled sharply as he leaned his head back just barely.

“Oh, look at that…” Rin heard Mephisto chuckle, “It seems our dear Rin here enjoys my touch. What a naughty little demon, you are.”

His face burned at the words, and he shot Mephisto the best glare he could. His tail betrayed him, though, as it tried to wrap around the older demon’s hand in a weak attempt to get him to continue his actions.

“Did you know it could feel like this?” Mephisto asked Rin, as Amaimon watched the scene unfold rather impatiently. “Or did you only ever think of the pain that could be brought from it? Too scared to experiment on your own, after Amaimon here yanked it so roughly…”

Rin shakes his head, taking a deep breath. “I-I… I didn’t think it…” He stopped, not trusting himself to speak when Mephisto ran his fingers lightly against the fluffy tip his tail, in slow, repetitive, motions. Oh, it felt so nice… _How had he never tried this_? No, no, _why had they never done this before now_? God, it felt addicting. He nearly whined when he felt the touch suddenly disappear, and looked back at Mephisto with a betrayed look.

Said demon smirked at his face. “Hm? Oh, did you want me to continue? I would but… You’ve been so cruel to me, so perhaps I should… I don’t know… Ah, yes, I should be sending you back to class, shouldn’t I?”

Rin’s eyes widen in horror at the mere suggestion. No, no way! He could _not_ go back to class like this. Not with the growing tightness in his pants, and frantic tail that wouldn’t stop flicking around to find that gentle hand once more. This time, he really did whine. He didn’t even want to think about facing the class like this. Mephisto and Amaimon, of course, found this just splendid. Just a few gentle touches had him falling apart like they had been all this time from watching him. It was perfect.

“I want to play with him now,” Amaimon suddenly says, earning a sigh from Mephisto.

“Oh, alright, but be gentle, Amaimon. He’s not like you,” The eldest hummed, leaving Rin to wonder what he meant. He didn’t have much time to wonder, though, before hands suddenly grabbed his hips and pulled him down onto a lap. He let out a yelp of surprise at the sudden movement, only to gasp when Amaimon quickly changed how they were sitting. Now, Rin sat between the demon kings’ legs with his back to him—his tail swaying in his face—facing Mephisto, who sat on his desk to watch with a wicked grin.

“P-pervert,” Rin mutters at him, as Amaimon slowly ran his hands down his sides slowly until they reached his hips. Mephisto simply winked at the young heir, enjoying the way his cheeks grew darker.

As he went to shoot out another insult, he felt a clawed hand wrap around the base of his tail, freezing him in his tracks. Slowly, the hand made its way up the fur, letting sharp nails gently tease along the way, and Rin bit his lip hard to keep back an embarrassing sound. When the hand let go, he took a deep breath to compose himself. It wasn’t long of a break he had, though, before the hand was back at the base, this time rubbing the area tail-met-skin.

Rin couldn’t stop the groan from leaving his lips as he leaned his head back against Amaimon’s shoulder. The demon behind him kept this up for a moment before abruptly pulling his hand away, earning a distressed whimper from Rin as he did so.

“This shirt is bothersome. It’s in my way.” Amaimon glares at it before looking to Mephisto, who was watching a bit too eagerly, “I want it gone.”

Mephisto pretends to contemplate the demand for a moment before snapping his fingers, making the shirt disappear—much to the surprise of Rin, who yelped at the sudden loss of clothing. It didn’t feel like just his shirt was gone, though, so he looks down, only to quickly look back at Mephisto in surprised embarrassment.

“My pants! He said just my shirt!”

The older just shrugs, “They seemed uncomfortable, were they not? It’s nothing we haven’t seen. Enjoy yourself, Rin~”

Rin whines softly, shifting in his place between Amaimon’s legs, now only left in his underwear—which had a very obvious tent in them. Amaimon just hums in satisfaction, though, and goes back to his task. When he began to rub the base of his tail again, Rin nearly purred, almost immediately relaxing as he dropped his head back against his shoulder again. Amaimon finds himself grinning at this, enjoying how vulnerable and weak the half-demon was presenting for him. Oh, yes, this truly was a treat, indeed. Amaimon moved his free hand to the front of Rin’s lap as he gently pulled on the tail with his other.

Rin moaned quietly at the soft pull, it feeling much better than the rough tug he received earlier. He didn’t even notice the hand at his front until suddenly he felt the last bit of clothing covering him be moved down, and a cold hand wrap around his erection. The unexpected feeling made Rin gasp sharply, his hips pushing up, forward, into the touch. It was quite the sight to see. Amaimon gripped his tail a bit roughly to get him to settle down, before gently petting over the spot as he began to move his other hand, slowly stroking his dick.

A shiver ran down Rin’s spine at the sensation, as he felt his breathing pick up. So good… It felt so good… As if things couldn’t get any better, after a moment Rin felt a pair of lips pressed against his neck while two hands pleasured him simultaneously. It was just a small action, but it made him shudder, as the lips trailed from near his jaw down to his collarbone, then back up to the middle before sharp teeth gently grazed the skin. The feeling, mixed with everything else, got a whimpering moan from Rin, as he tilted his head further to the side to expose his neck more.

As the hand on his tail gently and slowly stroked the fluffy tip, the hand on his dick sped up significantly, before the demon in control of those wonderful hands suddenly bit down on the tender skin of Rin’s neck, making him cry out in pleasure. The bite wasn’t hard enough to draw blood, but it definitely had left a mark. Amaimon grinned in pride at the mark he left when he pulled away, before starting to lick gently at the bite while his hands still worked busily.

By now, Rin was reduced to a whimpering mess from how many angles he was being attacked from. He had completely forgotten where he was, and that they had a one-man audience, he didn’t even care anymore. He was so focused on the wonderful things he was experiencing. He didn’t care about the marks Amaimon was making along his neck, eagerly, or that if they didn’t heal fast enough, they would definitely be visible. When Amaimon moved from his neck, Rin hardly noticed. Until, he felt the familiar graze of sharp teeth on his tail, making his body jerk forward as he gasped loudly.

Amaimon nipped gently at the tip of his tail again, working the hand that had previously been there back at the base again. It was almost too much to handle. Amaimon rubbed in circles around the base of his tail as his hand in the front moved at a quick pace, and his tongue flicked across the fluffy tip as if teasing him.

“Ah—I—” Rin’s words were cut off by a shuddering moan as the hand around his tail moved up quickly from the base to the tip and then down again. Amaimon kept doing this, enjoying the reaction it had earned from the demon in his lap. He nipped at the tip again, and that was it.

“ _Amaimon_ ~!” Rin moaned the demons name a tad loudly, as he came suddenly, his back arched just a bit, and his breathing heavy. Amaimon gives his tail a final light tug before stopping and removing both his hands.

Rin took deep, heavy breaths, his eyes shut and lips parted, with his head still back on Amaimon’s shoulder. His cheeks were flushed red, and his tail was lying limply over Amaimon’s leg. He was quite the mess…

“Now, _that_ was quite the show!” Delighted hands clapped together, and the sudden voice snapped Rin back to his senses as he suddenly remembered he and Amaimon were not alone. Rin frantically tried to cover himself with his hands when his eyes fell on Mephisto, who was still sitting on his desk after thoroughly enjoying the little entertainment, as if he hadn’t just seen everything that happened before.

Mephisto chuckles at this, and decides to spare the younger demon before snapping his fingers—instantaneously cleaning and clothing him, much to Rin’s relief. The many marks and bites were still very much visible above the collar of his shirt, though, much to the pleasure of their creator. Amaimon pressed his face to Rin’s neck, kissing and nipping gently all of the visible marks happily, earning a small squeak from Rin as he did.

Rin didn’t take his eyes off Mephisto, though, who had gotten off the desk and now was kneeling in front of the two.

“Didn’t that just feel wonderful, Rin?” The eldest demon hums, gently grabbing Rin’s chin. Amaimon had stopped his actions by now, and was just resting his head on Rin’s shoulder.

“Um… Y-yeah…” Rin mumbled as he tried not to break eye contact with Mephisto, who grinned.

“Wonderful. I do hope this helped you understand why you must keep your tail hidden away,” He replied, still holding him by the chin, “Next time I see it… Well, I won’t be letting Amaimon here have all the fun, that’s all I’ll say. We did agree to _share_ , after all.”

There was a small pause before Mephisto added, seeing the gleam in Rin’s eyes, “Though, I do wonder if that knowledge will only prompt you to make your tail even more obvious… Ah, oh well, only time will tell, no? Until then…” Mephisto stopped, letting go of his chin, and leaned in close, their lips nearly touching, “…I believe you have a class to get back to…”

The excitement, and anticipation, that had been on Rin’s face only moments before, immediately disappeared at the demon kings’ words. He teased him! He was teasing him! He pouted for a moment before a thought crossed his mind and that same mischievous look that had been in his eyes before was back.

Before Mephisto could even process the change of emotions, Rin had raised his arms and grabbed him by the collar, and pressed their lips together in a rushed kiss—taking Mephisto by surprise. When Rin pulled away, he took a deep breath before looking at him with a proud smirk.

“ _I’m_ the tease here, don’t forget that, _Mephisto~_ ” He practically purrs. He heard Amaimon stifle a laugh at the stunned look on Mephisto’s face, and turned to look at him. Rin grinned at the amused look Amaimon wore, before slowly rising to his feet, helping Amaimon up with him. Or, more the other way around. Mephisto had finally come back to his senses by now, and stood as well.

“Yes, yes, alright, well. Back to class, before I have your younger brother in here, insisting I tell him _exactly_ why you took so long in my office.” It may not have been phrased exactly like a threat, but Rin knew it was. He still hadn’t necessarily told Yukio about his relationship with Mephisto, not after how he took finding out about Amaimon. Yukio would go ballistic knowing Rin was involved with _two_ demon kings! So, he held up his hands in surrender and headed to the door, but not before carefully tucking his tail away—making sure Mephisto and Amaimon both saw him do so. When they each nodded in approval, he continued to the door.

He was just inches away from the door, when he suddenly felt a hand around his wrist, stopping him. Rin looked back to see a pouting Amaimon, and he tilts his head in confusion.

“I should get one, too, before you leave us.” The demon king says with a frown. It took Rin a moment to understand what Amaimon meant, but when he did, he chuckled and pulled him close into an embrace.

“Of course you get one too,” Rin murmurs before leaning in and pressing their lips together in a sweet kiss, it was admittedly much softer than the one he had given Mephisto, but Amaimon didn’t mind. He was just pleased to feel the others’ lips against his own. After a few moments, Rin pulls away and smiles at both the demons in front of him.

“I’ll see you after classes~” He hums, waving at them before walking out of the room.

Now he just needed to think of an explanation for when Yukio asks what took so long…


End file.
